Puzzling Poultry
Area: Elk's Meadow NPC: Norma Preceeding quest: Following Quest: Tasks - Confront Ianto. - Inform Norma about Ianto's disinterest. Journal I've decided to help Norma figure out the riddle of the signs. My notes form the Road-Crossers quest may come in handy. spoilerNorma and I deduced the signs by the chickens spelled out Ianto. Norma doesn't know why he did this and wants me to talk to him. He lives down the path. Ianto was just trying to get Norma's attention. However, he went on a rant about people always asking adventurers like myself for help./spoiler Reward 250 gold | 1400 XP | Chicken Zog Dialogue: Norma: Ianto: I sure like living out here in the countryside! you: We figured out your puzzle, Ianto. The jig is up. Ianto: 'The jig is up'? What, you think you solved some major crime? I spelled my own name! I wanted Norma to figure it out. Speaking of, where is she? I never saw her come by. Oh, let me guess, she asked you to track down her chickens. Honestly, nobody does anything for themselves anymore. Some stranger comes along, and everybody says, 'Ooh, can you help me with this?' I'm tired of it! I thought Norma was better than that, that's why I liked her. The whole time you were out looking for her dang hens, I bet she was just wandering around outside her home, probably asking everybody who came by for help with the same task. You're a good person for helping. But I will not ask you to do anything for me. Ever! Norma: What did Ianto say? you: Ianto had an interest in you, but no longer. Norma: Wait, why no longer? Because I asked for help with my chickens?! No, he's wrong on all counts! People like me *hire* adventurers like you, so we get stuff done, and you get rewarded. Everybody wins. And while you were talking to him, I went around and found my chickens, just to see the signs that he made. Except for the one near him, since I didn't want him to see me. The signs were actually pretty cute, I admit. Too bad I'm not interested in men who can't get off their high horse. You can tell him that if you want. No, wait, that will prove him right. But I'm not going to talk to him. Ah, go ahead and tell him, I hope it makes him angry! Ianto: Did you do that talk for me yet? Kidding! Sadly, I bet you here that a lot, though, right? you: Norma had some choice words for you... Ianto: Seriously? She said all that? Why are you telling me this? Wait, is this a goal?! Are you on another queset?! I'm sorry, it's not your fault. But this ends here. I will resolve this with her myself. If she wasn't one of the very few women in all of Elk Medows... I hereby declare you queset is complete. Do I need to sign something? Initial here? Oh, and there? Hmm, didn't realize quest journals had such neat icons. That reminds me, I was collecting Chicken Zogs to give to Norma but wound up with one extra. You can have it. Category:Quest